The present invention relates to a device for determining at least one parameter of a flowing gas-liquid mixture, to the use of a flow straightener as a condensation trap, and/or to a method for condensing a liquid.
A device is discussed in European Patent Application No. 0 458 998 for determining the intake-air volume of an internal combustion engine, the intake-air flowing around a measuring element in a main flow direction. As characterized, a flow straightener having a plurality of openings is present upstream from the measuring element. Downstream from the measuring element is a grating for protecting the measuring element from mechanical influences, such as, for example, from direct hand contact. A mesh aperture of the grating is specially produced in a wide-meshed manner. While the device is in operation, oil drops or oil vapor can, for example, flow in the air against the main flow direction and contaminate the measuring element, which may significantly worsen the measuring properties of the measuring element. The backflow of liquids may result from pulsating flows or from a turbo-charger running on in the stopping phase. The inner surface of the protective grating having a special wide-meshed design, may not be sufficient as a condensation surface for the liquid.
A device is discussed in German Published Patent Application No. 196 47 081 for determining the volume of a flowing medium, in which a grid possesses flow openings having, at least regionally, different flow cross sections. However, the grid is situated upstream from the measuring element.
In contrast, the exemplary device according to the present invention, the use of an exemplary flow straightener according to the present invention as a condensation trap, and/or the exemplary method for condensing a liquid according the present invention may have the advantage that a measuring element is protected from contamination in a simple manner.
An element having an enlarged inner surface downstream from the measuring element may be used as a condensation trap in a simple, mechanical manner.
A flow straightener may also be used as the condensation trap by an inexpensive and simple modification.
An exemplary embodiment includes integrating the condensation trap in a tubular member, which may result in a reduction in production costs and in the number of parts to be assembled.
A flow straightener may also be used upstream from the measuring element to provide good flow conditions.
To effectively protect the measuring element from liquid and solid particles, it may be advantageous to integrate a protective grid at least regionally in the flow straightener upstream from the measuring element.
A protective half-pipe may also be used to shield an opening of a tubular member from liquid and solid particles, so that a protective function of the measuring element may be achieved.